Street Rat
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Riff raff, Street Rat? Learning to steal at a young age was what was most important for Jay the son of Jafar. After all he could steal food to give to his friends and than they wouldn't be hungry. It was bit ironic though that Aladdin's greatest enemy Jafar would have a son who's nothing more than a street rat. Of course there is no happy ending for this street rat is there.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Descendants**

* * *

Jay easily took the things that he needed for his Father's store. Stealing things had gotten easier over the years. Only nine years old and Jay was the best thief on the whole isle. Gathering little things to big things was fun and besides what else was there to do?

Pocketing another watch Jay scurried up the fence before hurrying home since it was late at night and probably passed midnight. as he ran by he stopped he saw someone with a tastily loaf of bread.

Licking his lips and feeling kind of hungry Jay carefully made his way over to the window waiting until the woman turned her back for a moment before grabbing the bread and taking off. A angry shout made him grin as he went into a building before climbing onto a fence and onto the rooftop.

Running along them and hopping onto another roof. Once further and to the right building he climbed down the fire escape until he was by an open window. Jumping into the window Jay took out the loaf of bread, wrapped it into a towel before hiding it away.

Going outside into the living room he passed by The Evil Queen who was having Evie go through another make over and the little girls face had a new kind of mask on and on the table lay many and all kinds of makeup stuff.

Next he passed by Cruella who was drawing up some designs of fur coats and Carlos was there doing her touch ups on the roots of her hair. The eight year old knew exactly how to do them and as he did the poor kid was forced to listen to how horrible and vicious a blood thirsty murder creatures that were named dogs.

Mal was listing to her mom go on and on about her evil ways and how Mal could one day be as evil as her. Mal seemed to be nodding but wasn't listening because everything her mother said, even the jabs at her, was going unnoticed. Well until Maleficent did notice and she banged her staff on the floor yelling at Mal to pay attention.

Finally he saw his dad there polishing all the goods from earlier. Walking over Jay stood in front of him. The man smiled.

"Show me what you've got."

Smirking Jay pulled out watches, a couple of rings, and a few MP3 players. "And I even got these."

Jafar snatched the coins up so fast Jay would swear that they where never in his hand. "Ah ha! Good haul. Now go to sleep, Jay tomorrow we have some selling to do."

"Hey, dad, forget something?" Jay frown as his dad just stared at him. "Food? I'm kind of hungry here."

"Ah, yes, that right." Jafar looked around trying to see what he could give before having a hard time handing Jay a small coin. "There. Go get something to eat."

"Oh yay, I can now eat a whole grape." Jay held out his hand. "DAD!"

"Alright, fine here! Just don't bother me!" The man growled shoving one gold coin into his hand before pushing the boy away. "Go! GO!"

Snickering Jay walked back out passing his friends and winced Evil Queen ripped a wax thing off Evie's eyebrow as the girl yelped but didn't cry. Oh don't even dare to cry. Rushing out of the house Jay went around to a little store and walked in grinning as the shop keeper gave him a dirty look.

"Give me candies." Jay said putting down the gold coin. "Twenty of them."

"Five."

"fifteen."

"Seven."

"Thirteen."

"Eight."

"Okay."

The shop keeper smirked as he took the coin and turned his back to get the candies and didn't notice Jay quickly taking several items from the desk. Once he turned back the boy just smiled and took the candies in left.

When the keeper went to put the coin in the safe he noticed it was empty.

"That little...!"

* * *

Once back home Jay already had both of his suckers in his mouth. Going into where he shared with his father he took the hidden bread still wrapped up and went down to find the others.

The other three kids where all down int he basement where it was cooler in the summer. Evie was pouting touching her face as it stuff and hurt and most of all weight like a million pounds from all the make up.

Mal was drawing in a book that she often carried around all while trying to think of new ideas on how to be evil. After all she had a pretty large goal in life to achieve or rather he Mother did but Mom was in charge so evil it was.

Carlos was looking around for dogs that might come out of nowhere and bite off his hands and he kept rubbing his eyes because of all the chemicals he had used to fix up his Mom's hair.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Jay." Carlos said still looking around before pausing. "Where did you get those?"

"Bought them." Jay grinned tossing them each two of the suckers before pulling out some more sweets. "But these? Stole them."

"I'm starving." Evil smiled taking them and stuffed some taffy into her mouth. "Yum!"

"Me too," Mal tore a piece off her taffy as well. "I hadn't eaten since this morning."

"I also got this!" Jay pulled otu the loaft and broke it into four pieces. "A piece for all of us and I know... I am amazing."

"Where did you get bread?!" Carlos took his bitting into it. "Mmm, it's been so long since we had bread."

"Yeah, stole that too." Jay sat down. "Dig in guys!"

The four of them sat there not bothering to talk but rather eat all their food before their parents ts find them doing nothing better to do than eat and they would have to spend time with them whether it be stealing, plotting, hair coloring, or make overs. Once done they talked a bit before one by one they knocked off.

Jay was the oldest so he waited until the other three where asleep before grabbing some old sheets or whatever they had around and tossing it onto them. choosing to lay next to Carlos since there was more room he laid down and closed his eyes when a loud thunder crashed jolting them all.

"I don't like thunder storms." Evie sighed curling up more closing her eyes. "I wish it wouldn't do that at night."

"Try to sleep, Evie." Mal said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's pass soon."

"What if there are dogs out there?"

"Don't worry, Carlos if there was a monster it would be to afraid of us to even try to get in here." Jay turned onto his side closing his eyes. "Come on guys let's just sleep."

"One day we're all going to live in a castle and have everything we could ever want!"

"Doubt it, Evie."

"Your going to be a King! You could take over Agraba and live there forever!"

"Sure." Jay said as he started to drift off. "I'm just a street rat."

* * *

 **Riff Raf Street Rat.**

 **One shot. I might change it if I get enough reviews because I do want Jay to get older and Met Jasmine and Aladdin. The irony is that Aladdin was a street rat and now his worst enemy's son is a street rat.**

 **Irony?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auradon Prep.**

Best thing about Auradon prep was that there was plenty of things to steal. After stealing another one of Chad's phones Jay hid them away in his room and was planning on taking them back to the isle when it was over to give to his Father.

Grabbing his backpack he sighed knowing it was time to go back to 'Goodness Class' again. It was really annoying and boring. Walking out the door he locked before heading to the class and as he walked he saw that his friends where already there.

Evie was looking at her mirror trying to fix her already perfect make up. Mal was drawing on some pieces of paper and was probably plotting. Carlos was sitting in his chair lost in thought before he snapped up as Jay took his sit.

"Alright class let's began." The Fairy Godmother smiled and pointed to the bored which had some more nonesense onit. "You hear about a magical lamp. Do you A: Trick someone into stealing it for you. B: Disguise yourself into an old man. C. Become an all powerful genie or D: ask for three wishes to help people?"

Evie's hand shot up. "C!"

"Evie, dear you can't pick C for everything," Godmother sang. "Not all the answers are C~"

"Oh." Evie pouted.

"Okay, Carlos, what do you think?"

"Uh... D?"

"A?"

"No. Jay?"

Nodding and grinning Jay looked proud of himself. "Become an all powerful genie!"

"Okay, no. Mal?"

"C."

"YES!"

"How did you know, Mal?" Evie asked. "Magic?"

"It was the only answer left."

"Oh."

* * *

Humming to himself Jay went around taking little things here and there, playing videos games and he even found a couple of wallets that happened to be laying around and by that me meant he took them from some of the team members.

Hiding his stash Jay deiced to go out into the little market place around there. Strolling around he picked up things here and there. There was stuff he had never seen. Seeing some food that looked really good he easily hid away before continuing off before he stopped when he saw a large castle in the distant.

Now, Jay had never seen it but he heard all the stories about it but he had no idea that that palace and Kingdom was so close by to school. Jay stared at it for a long time before glaring at it with some resent.

Now in a bad mood Jay went back to school.

* * *

[Little Kids on the isle]

Jay was practicing and working on his fighting. After all the store owners where started to figure out who their thief was and if Jay didn't hurry and change that, well, than he was certainly going to be the heck beat out of him.

If he was going to take over the world someday than he had to be strong. Really strong and take down whoever stood in his way. Kicking and punch the air Jay grinned. Than he paused thinking about it. If he wanted to get stronger than he should learn to all kinds of stuff.

Setting to work and going to Carlos since he read all kinds of books he asked him if there was one about exercising. After a while Jay was had a routine to build up his mussels and the older he got, the stronger he got and anyone messed with him or his friends, well, they got a beating.

The four of them totally ruled the Isle of the Lost.

No one dated to come after them. Well it did help that Evil Queen poised a bunch of people because someone had the gall to throw something at Evie and it left a bruise on her face. It was sad that the Queen didn't do it for her child but rather for her child's looks.

* * *

 **Family day.**

As Jay and his friends where eating the food they set out he was also looking for things to steal and he saw a kid with a very nice looking phone. Getting up he casual walked around before easily slipping the phone out of the guy's pocket and into his.

Making his way back Jay was smiling until someone grabbed his arm. "Whoa, I don't think that belongs to you."

"Man, let go of me." Jay glared at him. "You don't wanna mess with me."

"I saw you take that phone. Now if you return it I won't tell the school."

Rolling his eyes Jay tossed the phone at the man. "Whatever."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Jay," said the tan teen grinning as he crossed his arms. "Son of Jafar."

"..."

"What? Afraid of me?" Jay laughed and who are you?"

"Uh, people call me Al, for short."

"Your name Alex or Alfred or something like that?"

"No, it's actually... Aladdin."

Jay wondered home much trouble he would be with his Father if he didn't attack their sworn enemy right at that moment.

Instead Jay frowned at him. "You? You trapped my father in lamp!"

Aladdin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Jay threw his hands out at him to stop him from taking.

"No! Don't say anything to me!" Jay glared at him and pointed at him. "You turned my Father into a two-bit salesman. I hate you. I hate you so much."

By this time they had people staring at them and Mal, Evie and Carlos where pulling him away whispering for him just to come back to their table and try to calm down and ignore Aladdin and after a minute Jay did but he didn't stop glaring at the now Sultan.

* * *

"What's wrong, Aladdin?" Jasmine asked as she walked up to him. "I heard that you met Jay, Jafar's son."

"I did."

"Are you okay?"

"No..."

"What's wrong?"

"Jasmine..." Al looked up looking conflicted. "Jay stole our son's phone."

"Did you report him?" She asked frowning.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because I recognize what it is?"

"What is what?"

"Jay's a street rat."

* * *

Meanwhile Jay snuck into Aladdin's sons room and stole everything he could.

Rotten to the core.

* * *

 **I'm going to try and make this chapter story. Hopefully it goes well.**


End file.
